


i'm alive

by headfirstslider (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/headfirstslider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Save Rock And Roll tour, and Patrick and Tyler are alone in the tour bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm alive

**Author's Note:**

> TYTRICK IS THE PUREST SHIP TO EVER EXIST

It's the Save Rock And Roll tour, and Patrick and Tyler are the only ones in the tour bus after the show. Tyler is still with the post-show high, and he's grinning and laughing and God, Patrick finds it absolutely adorable.

They might have had a few robbed kisses, a few times where they've hold hands, but they haven't dared to go over that. Patrick knows his feelings are crystal clear, just like Tyler's. But he doesn't -- he isn't sure.

"You're so great," Tyler declares for the third time since they entered the bus. "I love you, Patrick." He grins from ear to ear and then giggles quietly, his head in the clouds.

Patrick is hesitant to put his hand on Tyler's, squeezing it tightly. "Love you too, Ty."

Tyler is the one that leans in, Tyler is the one that kisses him this time. Their lips crash together and it's magical and it finally feels okay for Patrick to smile while he kisses the younger boy.

Tyler has never felt this lucky -- he's loved Patrick since he knew the band. Since the older boy's sideburns and chubbiness, to the blonde hair and the alternative music, until now, to what an adorable man the singer was.

When he pulls away, they're both smiling from ear to ear. "I love you," Tyler declares.

"I love you," Patrick retorts, and right after he's said 'I' he hears someone enter the bus. Tyler reacts quickier, and he acts as if they never kissed.

"What's going on?" Pete blurts out, and Patrick smiles with innocence. Josh is behind the bassist, and he looks rather curious.

"Oh, nothing, you know. Just kissing this guy and stuff."

"What?" Josh and Pete exclaim in unison, and Tyler starts laughing with ease.

Patrick is the one to kiss him this time.


End file.
